The present application relates generally to live events and, more particularly, methods and systems for enabling fans or audience members to participate in calling plays at football games and other events.
While traditional applications of technology for user participation in live events exist, they are generally passive forms of user participation. For example, some traditional entertainment shows allow fans to vote for a winner, but results are not shown until the end of a show, or days or weeks later. Fans can help decide which entertainer ‘wins’, but fans do not decide what activity occurs from minute-to-minute. Fans have minimal real-time impact on the real-time action.
In the context of sporting events, traditional applications allow users to participate in a fantasy game, where they can choose players and teams, and compete based on statistics corresponding to real time events in the sporting events. While real time events can affect a user's score or standing in traditional applications, the user has no ability to participate or influence real time events.